Conversations sur Atlantis
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Quelques petites scènes dans lesquelles nos personnages préférés vont avoir des conversations intéressantes...
1. Lueurs de Alpheratz

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Comment allez-vous?_

_L'OS d'aujourd'hui nous fait voyager dans la Galaxie de Pégase. Je vous propose une petite discussion entre le Colonel Sheppard et le Major Lorne. Il sera même question d'amour..._

_Je remercie vivement Alpheratz9 pour m'avoir autorisé à publier cette discussion alternative que sa fiction m'a inspiré. Je vous invite à la lire : _ s/2948879/1/Lueurs

_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Stargate appartient aux studios MGM. L'histoire dont est tiré cet OS appartient à Alpheratz. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Enjoy les gaters!_

* * *

Sheppard et Lorne sont sur la jetée.

\- Est ce que c'est difficile d'aimer McKay? Disait le Colonel. Parfois non, le plus souvent oui, en tout cas c'est toujours passionnant.

\- Est ce que vous pourriez mourir pour lui?

\- Comme vous êtes romantique major! Mourir pour lui je ne sais pas... Mais vivre sans lui? Non pas question. Ce que je ressens est tellement fort... C'est un homme difficile c'est sûr, il a un caractère de cochon, mais entier, et sans son caractère explosif... Ma vie me semblerait vide...

\- Pourtant on ne pas dire qu'on s'ennuie ici...

Le Colonel se mit à rire.

\- Non c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Mais si Rodney disparaissait... Tout ça n'aurait plus le moindre intérêt parce que si je tiens debout aujourd'hui ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie tant de fois que je ne peux pas les compter, mais surtout parce que c'est lui qui me donne le courage de me battre et si je le perdais, je... Je ne voudrais que disparaître moi aussi... Je ne suis rien sans McKay quelque part dans ma vie.

\- Ça paraît effrayant...

\- Ça l'est... Parfois je me dis que je suis en train de rêver... Ça me fait peur parce que je me demande parfois si ses sentiments sont aussi forts... Si je suis aussi important pour lui qu'il l'est pour moi... Et je n'ose pas le lui demander parce que la réponse m'effraie...

\- Tu as tort! S'exclama une voix ferme derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le docteur Rodney Mckay arriver. Le Major Lorne tourna la tête vers son supérieur dont la physionomie s'éclaira. Un sourire barra son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Rodney ?

Le scientifique s'avança et embrassa le militaire avec passion.

\- Je t'aime, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, n'en doute jamais…

\- Je t'aime…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis le scientifique s'adressa au major.

\- Vous voyez Major, si vous avez la chance d'avoir ça, vous ne devez surtout pas passer à côté.

\- … Mais si il…

\- Je ne crois pas que Carson vous rejettera, même si il ne ressent pas la même chose. Parce que c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit non ?

\- Vous… vous croyez ?

\- Je connais bien Carson, il ne vous fera pas ça.

\- Faites-lui confiance Lorne, le génie des deux galaxies réunies n'a-t-il pas toujours raison ?

McKay lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en souriant. Puis ajouta en voyant le regard assombri de John.

\- Allez filez Lorne, qu'est-ce que vous attendez !

Lorne ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut en courant.

\- Tu nous écoutais ?

\- Non, mais quand je suis arrivé pour te rejoindre, vous étiez en pleine discussion et comme ça avait l'air sérieux, je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger… Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que tu disais.

\- Et ?

\- Et disons que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que tu as dit.

Le colonel rit à nouveau

\- Je suis sérieux John ! J'ai été très touché d'entendre ce que tu ressens pour moi, et je te jure que tu n'as pas à douter de la force de ce que moi je ressens !

John sourit et fondit sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

* * *

_Et voilà..._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire :)._

_Merci aussi à toi, lecteur anonyme..._


	2. Suite de Seconde Enfance

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Comment ça va?_

_Cette semaine, on reste sur Atlantis. Je vous invite à écouter une autre conversation, entre Rodney et John. Celle-ci fait suite à l'épisode "Seconde Enfance", dans lequel Rodney attrape le parasite qui lui efface la mémoire._

_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Stargate appartient aux studios MGM. Le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Enjoy les gaters!_

* * *

John était dans ses quartiers, il se sentait mal... Il repensait à Rodney... Son ami avait failli mourir... Il avait attrapé un parasite sur il ne savait plus quelle planète. Et cette maudite chose s'était développée dans son cerveau, effaçant petit à petit sa mémoire.

Le militaire devait bien avouer qu'il avait été perdu et terrifié par tout ça. Et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Il était amoureux du scientifique. Mais jamais il ne s'était autorisé à laisser ne serait-ce que le moindre petit morceau d'espoir s'immiscer en lui... C'est vrai après tout... Il était tellement évident que ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas être réciproques. Comment le docteur McKay, génie des deux galaxies réunies pourrait-il l'aimer d'amour... Lui qui ne jurait par Samantha Carter...

Des coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de ses réflexions. Il ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées.

\- Ha vous êtes là Colonel. Sourit l'homme. Vous allez bien?

\- Oui oui...

\- On va boire un pot sur la digue? Demanda Rodney en montrant un pack de bière.

John éclata de rire et répondit

\- ça me va!

Ils partirent d'un bon pas vers leur destination. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent et John brisa le silence qui les enveloppait.

\- vous allez bien Rodney?

\- Je suis encore secoué... En fait j'étais absolument terrifié...

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul... murmura le militaire

\- Jennifer dit que dans quelques jours, je pourrais reprendre complètement mes fonctions.

\- ho... C'est bien... Elle a de la chance...

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je vous ai vu discuter, vous êtes plutôt proches tous les deux et... elle vous aime vous savez...

\- Je sais... Elle est venu me parler c'est vrai... Mais je l'ai repoussé...

\- ha... Ha oui?

John sentait la boule d'espoir interdite s'installer au creux de son ventre.

\- hum... Reprit le génie. Je crois savoir pourquoi je ne me souvenais que de vous.

\- et?

\- Je tiens à quelques personnes ici. Ronon, Teyla, Elisabeth, Jennifer, Carson en son temps bien sûr, même Radek. Mais je tiens aussi beaucoup à vous John...

\- surement pas autant que je le voudrais. Marmonna le dit John.

\- je... J'ai bien réfléchi et si je me raccrochais à vous pendant toute cette horrible histoire, c'est parce que... Je tiens plus à vous qu'à n'importe qui...

Ca y est, la boule d'espoir grossissait et Sheppard ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et senti son coeur s'accélérer.

\- Rodney... Je... Je ne peux plus...

\- plus quoi?

\- l'empêcher de grossir...

\- mais de quoi vous parlez?

\- De la boule d'espoir que j'ai là... Répondit-il en posant la main du scientifique sur son coeur.

Il vit les yeux de l'astrophysicien s'écarquiller et il se noya dans le bleu si intense qu'ils dégageaient. Son coeur s'accéléra encore et il embrassa les lèvres dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs années.

Fin

* * *

_\- Hey! Vous savez que ce n'est pas bien d'écoutez aux portes! _

_ Bon puisque vous êtes là, laisser moi une tite review et je passe sur le reste d'accord? Ah et merci à toi aussi lecteur anonyme d'être passé par là..._


	3. Réapparition

_Salut tout le monde! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien._

_L'Os de cette quinzaine nous fait découvrir une nouvelle conversation sur Atlantis. Cette fois il s'agit des réaction de nos personnages aprés un moment difficile._

_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Stargate appartient aux studios MGM. Le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Enjoy les gaters!_

* * *

John apparut, sortant de l'horizon des événements. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait disparu, que les Atlantes le recherchaient. Teyla s'approcha de lui en souriant, le serra dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un salut Athosien. La jeune femme lui glissa qu'elle était ravie de le revoir, il eut droit à une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Ronon, Élisabeth, elle, descendit de son bureau presque en courant et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou. Il referma maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle lui assurant que tout allait bien. Puis il releva la tête pour trouver la personne qui manquait. Il était là, il descendait l'escalier avec une lenteur aux allures d'éternité. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, ils se sourirent, leurs yeux ne pouvant se décrocher les uns des autres.

\- Vous allez bien ? Dites-moi que vous allez bien.

\- Je vais bien… Mais je vais aller à l'infirmerie, histoire que Carson confirme mon diagnostic.

Rodney pouffa.

\- Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

\- Oui ! On ne sait jamais avec ce sorcier vaudou !

Tout le monde rit et chacun se mit en route vers l'antre de Carson. Celui-ci rendit son verdict 30 minutes plus tard.

\- Il va très bien. Je n'ai rien détecté de particulier.

\- Bien, merci Carson, prenez le reste de votre soirée, ça vous reposera, moi je retourne dans mon bureau, j'ai une pile de rapport qui m'attend.

\- À plus tard Élisabeth, dit Teyla. Vous venez Ronon, nous avons un entraînement.

\- Je vous suis.

Ils s'éloignèrent, il ne restait donc plus que le militaire et le scientifique.

\- Ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour ? Voir les étoiles ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans mes quartiers pour le moment.

\- Volontiers.

\- Venez.

Ils marchaient en direction du hangar à Jumper. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans jumper 1 et John prépara le départ.

\- Contrôle, ici jumper 1

\- Je vous écoute jumper 1

\- Chuck, ici Sheppard, je vais faire un tour sur l'océan et je reviens. J'emmène Mckay aussi.

\- D'accord colonel. À plus tard.

\- À plus tard.

John mit en route le Jumper et décolla vers l'extérieur de la cité. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres et fit demi-tour. Il positionna l'appareil face à la cité. Cette dernière semblait faite entièrement de verre sous les étoiles. Les deux hommes étaient fascinés.

\- Elle est belle comme ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle est magnifique…

Les deux hommes gardèrent leurs regards fixés sur le spectacle pendant de longues minutes. Le militaire se mit à l'aise en posant ses pieds sur la console devant lui. Il entendit un petit rire et tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, puis il sourit devant le rire franc de son partenaire.

\- Je voudrais vous montrer autre chose.

\- D'accord.

Le colonel reprit sa position assise et le petit vaisseau se dirigea vers une partie complètement inéclairée de la cité. Il se posa sur la digue, ils sortirent et vinrent s'assoir au bord, les pieds dans le vide. Vue d'ici Atlantis semblait faite de cristal.

Rodney était fasciné, la vue était splendide, il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots…

\- Whao… murmura-t-il

\- C'est mon jardin secret. Dit John, personne d'autre ne le connaît. Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de décompresser et d'être un peu seul.

\- Seul ?

\- Je n'ai jamais emmené personne ici…

\- Même pas Élisabeth ou Teyla ?

\- Non…

\- Ho… Merci pour le privilège… Fit le scientifique mal à l'aise.

\- Je voulais un moment spécial répondit le militaire d'une voix rauque. Rodney…

Il s'approcha doucement et prit le visage du scientifique dans ses mains pour l'amener jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il se recula au bout de quelques secondes, gardant les yeux fermés pour savourer l'instant, puis il papillonna des yeux, et les leva avec appréhension vers son coéquipier. Pourtant ce qu'il vit ne fut qu'un magnifique sourire, le plus beau qu'il ait jamais pu voir… Il souffla de soulagement souriant franchement à son tour. Puis prenant à nouveau les lèvres si délicieuses, il susurra :

\- Je t'aime…

Un grognement venant de l'estomac de Mckay les stoppa alors qu'ils s'allongeaient, leur faisant ainsi part de son mécontentement et de son sentiment de négligence à son égard. John se mit à rire tandis que Rodney s'offusquait. C'est vrai quoi ! Il risquait l'hypoglycémie tout de même !

\- D'accord, je te ramène et on va manger un morceau ?

\- Ouais, tu as raison, on a intérêt à reprendre des forces. Lança le Canadien d'une voix lubrique.

Ils regagnèrent donc le hangar à Jumper, puis le mess où ils retrouvèrent leurs amis pour le dîner. À la fin de celui-ci, Teyla se leva et entraîna Ronon pour la préparation de l'entrainement du lendemain avec les nouvelles recrues.

Les deux amoureux, eux, rejoignirent les quartiers d'habitations, ils s'arrêtèrent devant ceux de Rodney, échangèrent un regard intense et avant que le scientifique n'ait pu réagir, John ouvrit la porte grâce à son gène. La porte se referma pour laisser place aux soupirs de bien-être, gémissements de bonheurs et autres manifestations du plaisir qu'ils avaient à s'aimer.

Fin

* * *

_Voilà... Un avis? une review? Bien? pas bien?_

_En tous cas anonyme ou pas, merci d'être passé..._


End file.
